


Dreams

by shamae



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamae/pseuds/shamae





	Dreams

За время экспедиций Джеймс привыкает спать в гамаке и при качке, поэтому сразу после их завершения в своей квартире чувствует себя неуютно. Он знает, что через пару недель снова сможет высыпаться на твердо стоящей на полу кровати, но сейчас его сон тревожный и неглубокий.

Джеймс вообще спит мало — сказывается привычка, выработанная годами учебы и службы. Джеймсу всегда казалось, что двадцать четыре часа в сутках недостаточно. Ему нужно было больше учиться, лучше работать, чтобы попасть в Адмиралтейство, а потом работать еще лучше, чтобы оправдать надежды адмирала Хеннесси.

А потом Джеймс встречает лорда Гамильтона и как-то само собой получается, что тот забирает часть времени, которое Джеймс раньше тратил на сон. Теперь он спит еще меньше, но зато чувствует себя куда счастливее. Время, проведенное с лордом Гамильтоном за обсуждениями планов развития Нассау, заставляет забыть об отдыхе.

Однажды Джеймс приходит к Томасу утром и с удивлением узнает, что тот еще не проснулся. Сам Джеймс к этому моменту уже успел побывать в порту и в Адмиралтействе, и потому у него даже не возникло мысли о том, что Томас еще может спать. Впрочем у Джеймса есть еще дела, поэтому он отправляется дальше и возвращается к Гамильтонам только под вечер. Он заходит сказать, что отправляется в плавание — ненадолго, всего на месяц. Джеймс замечает, что Томас выглядит расстроенным, но списывает все на то, что планы лорда Гамильтона несколько сдвигаются. Он даже предлагает Томасу нового помощника из числа его знакомых из Адмиралтейству. Впрочем лорд Гамильтон отказывается и «так уж и быть» соглашается подождать возвращения Джеймса.

Джеймс и сам не ожидает, что будет скучать по Томасу. У него занимает некоторое время, чтобы признаться в этом самому себе, но все же... он скучает. Поэтому когда он возвращается, а Альфред Гамильтон нападает на своего сына, критикуя план по возвращению Нассау, Джеймс практически не задумываясь встает на защиту Томаса.

Джеймс привык спать в раскачивающемся гамаке, и мягкая удобная кровать чувствуется совершенно непривычно. Поэтому он может позволить себе потратить какое-то время на воспоминания. А еще он пользуется тем, что просыпается раньше и не стесняясь рассматривает Томаса. Тот спит на боку лицом к Джеймсу — такой расслабленный, такой красивый. Джеймс осторожно гладит его большим пальцем по щеке — почти так же как во время их первого поцелуя это делал Томас — и чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым.


End file.
